Weavile's frustration
by Pokemance
Summary: I have a Weavile he is really clingy, i'm not gay, anyways i decide to catch a Gligar to trade for a clefairy my pokemon crush, but while i have her might aswell have some fun. Warning contains pokephilia.
1. The IT

I have, well had a sneasel sometime ago...

He was given to me a while back by my parents, we were bro's like no other, though he seemed always to want more, i'm not gay, not that there is anything wrong with it, it's just not me, he helped me battle my way to the top by single handed defeating the eight gyms and the elite four, in a single afternoon no less, well i should explain why i was able to move soo fast in our glorious hoen, i had a car, i know its overkill but i did get my driver's license.

Any ways i managed to evolve him to a weavile by trading back and foward with a guy that wanted to get an aromatisse, for...reasons, i've found him on the pokephilia club expo, no it's not a code name for an orgy, it's a codename for pokephiliacs such as myself to trade pokemon and information, you need to know how to be safe while being intimate with your companion for life, i for some reason always got surrounded by bisexuals and homosexuals, my beefed up weavile that beat the elite four in only 2 hours counting from the start of the journey brought the attention to me like i was famous.

People asking me for tips on gay intercourse with a weavile, this time i got prepared and had a shirt that said "i'm not gay, but have a nice day", the thing is i'm a pokephile because i have a crush on Clefable and searched here if anyone wanted a master ball for it, as i leave i go to the woods and and catch a Gligar soo next year i had a pokemon to trade out for a clefairy.

Exausted i arrive home, i let out Weavile and Gligar as i run upstairs to my room, after awhile Weavile ran inside my room and hugged me, surprised i look at him, noticing me starring he kisses me, i throw him to the floor and say "i'm not gay..." he interrupts by ripping away my pants "Gligar!" i call soon she smashed the door down, "stop him" both pokemon stare at me with a questioning look Weavile rolls his eyes, grabs my hand and lays on the bed.

Pulling me on top of him, i could see that he was blushed, i grabed his pokeball from my back poket and locked him inside.

I look at Gligar eyeing me down, she then gets really close to me and wraps her tail on my leg, i then notice that Weavile had not only ripped my pants off, my boxers aswell, gently i see that Gligar was interested in me as i rubbed her wet entrance on my hardning dick.

I look at her, she looked at me, she started to free my leg, i continued staring at her, she turned around and gasped, as she prepared to leave i hug her from behind and start to finger her she looks up at me, her tail hit my feet making me fall on to the ground.

She rested her claws on my torso as she sits on my crouch, her pussy perpendicular to my dick, my tip pointed at me between her folds, she then rises herself over it making my tip to rest on her fold, not penetrating, i grab her hips, she smiles at me and starts to lower herself, she wasn't nervous as she with great care gets me at her hymen, she takes a large breath and prepares to hump me inside of her, i remove myself from bellow her.

She looks at the floor disapointed, i push her torso softly until her back touched the floor, "you aren't ready yet, if you were going to push me inside of you then it would hurt more then it should, you aren't wet enough, but i will fix that".

I started licking her entrance, making sure to rub her clit with my thumb while i was licking her, she arched forward and rested her claws on my head, she started to moan as i licked her insides.

I then feel a tap on my shoulder, i look back and see Weavile, he was blushed and rubbing his crouch, i then look at Gligar and say "Gligar faint him please!" Gligar turned her head to the side i then respond "make it faint use metal claw or something" to my surprise Gligar iron tailed Weavile, he was not happy that i ordered a pokemon to make him faint, crying he ran downstairs.

I didn't care much about it, he did this when he didn't get something he wanted, Gligar looked at me with a angry face as we hear Weaviles cry, Gligar gets up and flies to my bed, i then say "oh you want to there? hehe" Gligar, with a serious face points at the door, "okay i will check up on him".

As i slowly got downstairs i trip over something and fall forwards, on the floor i see i triped on Weavile, as he aproached to see if i was okay he once again kiss me, after kicking him against the wall i grab his pokeball and send him inside of it, "if you are that horny i hope you enjoy daycare as i'm not gay".

The next day i droped him of at daycare, i hope he becomes less horny here...

 _Weavile's point of view:_

Why did he drop me here, i want him i always did my best to impress him, sneaking off in the middle of the night to train more, tears start to flow out of my eyes, the male pokemons aproached me thinking i am a easy target, well this lady isn't weak.

After the horde of male pokemons were defeated, i rest against a wall, he thinks i'm a male Weavile maybe that's why he doesn't want to be with me...

 _Back to the original point of view:_

I think this 3 hours of daycare have been enough for him.

As i enter the daycare the worker throws Weavile against me "YOU ARE OFFICIALY BANNED FROM BRINGING THIS WEAVILE HERE EVER" he screams at me.

Once back at home i look at Weavile, he seemed more stressed out, he was impacient about something i don't know what.

As i go warm myself in my bed, i see Weavile running towards me, as he got closer a iron tail came from the bedsheets hitting him against a wall, i had growed fond to Gligar, as she did to me, and as soo under the bedsheets we were cuddling.

I was hugging her while with one hand i played with her clit as she was infront of me,i had managed to get her a razor fang and wanted to proceed to evolve her today.

Weavile started at us as i sit on the bed with Gligar on my lap, from bellow my pillow i grab the razor fang and give to Gligar, as she holded it she kissed me, as the kiss brook she says "Gliscor?" with a blushed face "yes you are still pretty, well now you are more amazingly pretty than just pretty, sweety".

Weaville- Sweety, he never called me that nor pretty *starts to cry*.

As i align my tip with Gliscor's, she goes to Weavile and brings him to the bed, "his a male Gliscor i'm not gay or bisexual, i don't want to have sex with him"i say, Weavile lays on his back on the bed Gliscor gets on top of him,"soo you want to have sex with him first? wel that's okay but i'm not watching", both Gliscor and Weavile grab me, "Okay what you want to show me?" as i look back i see Weavile spreading his crouch, showing a bright pink pussy contrasting with the dark tone of his... well her fur.

"You-you-you are fe-fe-fe-female?" Weavile and Gliscor nodded, "YOU HAVE WATCHED ME MASTURBATE AND YOU DIDN'T SHOW ME THEN WHY?" i scream with my face blood red, Gliscor grabs my leg with her tail and brings me closer as she spread her pussy apart while on top of Weavile.

"No this is to much to take in i need a minute or a day 'til this sinks in"

 **Pokemance: what you think? did you think Weavile was a Female from the begining? did you think this will turn into a threesome on the next chapter? tell me in a review, any feedback is good feedback here.**


	2. Tied up

Soo he is a she...

Weavile and Gliscor's point of view:

Gliscor- soo what do you usually do here to pass the time when Stew is at work?

Weavile- i usualy watch RotomFlix on the TV and masturbate...

Gliscor- didn't need to know the ladder...

Weavile- let's play now...

Gliscor - what do you...?(Weavile stuffs Gliscor's pussy with her fingers)

Weavile - do you like it?

Gliscor - no! could you stop please?

Weavile - hahaha! you are soo tight, you haven't masturbate at all have you?

Gliscor - well i was always beated up by my former trainer...

Weavile - YOU HAD A FORMER TRAINER ?!

Gliscor - yes, he was a breather he got to those weirdos convention a sold off my brothers, i was the only one that he couldn't sell, nobody wanted me, a female gligar that i was, soo he released me and kicked me in to some bushes, it was then that i saw you two, you guys looked like a real couple... and i wanted a piece of that.

Weavile- how old are you?

Gliscor- about 3 weeks, why?

Weavile- then you are still a cub...

Gliscor- i'm no cub...

Weavile- you are, i've been alive for 25 years...

Gliscor- b-but Stew is only 20 ...

Weavile- yes, his parents gave me to him after i ran a way from home...

Gliscor- you had a home that you ran off of?

Weavile- i come from a long line of fighting Weaviles, my trainer told me i had 5 whatever's and that i would be the cum bucket for his other weaviles, weak that i was as a 5 year old, i ran off, it was then that i stumbed of with Stew's parents they treath me really nice and brought me here to hoen from kalos, one time Stew throwed a party in his house when his parents weren't home, i had a blast, and to reward him for the party when a girl was giving him a blowjob under the table i would knock'er out and suck him, he never knew it was me, he tastes soo nice...i lve him soo much...

Stew opens the door, stares at Gliscor and Weavile salivating as they look at him, starts to back off and close the door...

Stew's point of view:

Well if i get over there i'm fucked, literaly, the door opens behind me i here an "hawn" from the door, i start to run away from my house, "Gotta stay a way from them as fast as i can" then everything turned black...

Weavile and Gliscor's point of view:

Weavile- you shouldn't had knocked him out...

Gliscor- i flyed him home i didn't want him to fall of when i was in the air, and you shouldn't had roped him up...

Weavile- this way he can't do nothing about it...

Gliscor- that's...dark...

Weavile- well that's my typing.

Stew's point of view:

"Why can't i move my arms? Gliscor? Cut me down now" despite my ordering she didin't cut me down, i was there tied by the wrists and feet, suspended and naked.

Weavile bent over and started to rub my flacid dick in her pussy, she was already wet, as i got hard from this she grabed my dick and started to push it on her pussy, "STOP YOU FUCKERS! GET ME THE FUCK DOWN!" i screamed from the top of my lungs, they stoped, "NOW GET ME THE FUCK DOWN YOU FUCKING WHORES" Weavile cut'd me down, "Now leave my house" both got to the door but i grabed the hand of Gliscor "not you" she turned to me crying i pulled Weaviles pokeball from my back poket,"Weavile release" the pokeball broke to dust, Weavile falled to her knees crying...

Pokemance: i wasn't happy with having them raping Taem Stew...


	3. Full Flex Frustration

Night as dark as my fur, rain drips from arceus eyes to soak my fur, with my sadness filled eyes I look at Gliscor through the window, that bitch stole my boyfriend, I see him give Gliscor a warm kiss, why couldn't he pick me?

The moments I had with him, the memories we made with each other, why the giratina did he pick this cub over me? Why? Is "newer better" true? No! All that work and effort has not and will not be in vain! He…*snaps* will either be with me or die regretting!

I break through the wall of Stew's house..."Awwheyaa" I say…

Stew's point of view:

"The flying groundon!" I say as i broke the kiss, "Okay Gliscor…" I prepare to order her but Weaville bitch slaps her against the wall, I go to Gliscor with a full restore and Max revive(just in case), Weaville goes between us, one of it's claws was on my throat, she was mad at me, she with her free hand undoes my pants and starts to stroke my shaft, she fastens her rythim as she notices my dick twitch, my cum sprays her labia.

She punches me to the floor, my nose, now broken, starts to bleed, she sits on my tip as she pushed me in once more this time little could I do to stop her.

My tip gets halfway in through her hymen, she looks at me with a smile and a blush, she kisses me, her tongue, in my mouth, runs on mine.

She then broke the kiss and just stared at me with her olive colored eyes, her fur though a bit wet had a soft silk like touch, her body perfectly illuminated by the moonlight coming from her koolaid style entrance, "why did wasn't she this romantic before? She is melting my heart…" I thought…

"Weaville…" I say as she blushed more"…we can't be together, Gliscor has layed an egg earlier…*breat in and out*…I'm going to be a father".

Weaville gets up…

Weaville's point of view:

I can't kill him if he is going to be a father, that child is going to miss him if I do…

I leave his house and start my journey not only travelling the region but cooping with the frustration of my up bringing.

Pokemance: what do you think? Good or bad? You decide!

Tell me in a review Bellow.


End file.
